The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium and referred to by the name ‘Espinal’.
The new Chrysanthemum is the product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in 's Gravenzande, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous cut Chrysanthemum cultivars with interesting inflorescence forms and attractive floret coloration.
The new Chrysanthemum originated from an open-pollination in March, 1995 in 's Gravenzande, The Netherlands, of two unknown selections of Chrysanthemum×morifolium. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in 's Gravenzande, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings harvested in 's Gravenzande, The Netherlands since Oct. 10, 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.